


FF # 12 whatever it takes

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Flash Fic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season one  AU..Oliver thinks John and Felicity are a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF # 12 whatever it takes

whatever it takes...

Oliver had been home just a week. He looked around the Foundry at all the improvements Felicity had made and was impressed. In a life filled with mistake after mistake, befriending the pretty blonde IT girl was NOT one of them. He smirked at himself. He was admiring the bow she had made for him. Custom made. Normally when he receives gifts from the opposite sex they aren’t this nice and would be considered much more personal but to Oliver, THIS is the most personal gift anyone has ever given him. The bow shows she believes in him, their cause and is willing to help him. No one has ever believed in him. He frowns. 

He is now thinking about Laurel and how they’ve agreed it’s over. What they did Tommy was unforgivable. Yes, Tommy had broken up with her, but they both knew he loved her more than Oliver ever could or would. Part of him still wants Laurel to know he is the Hood. But a bigger part is glad she doesn’t know especially since she now hates the Hood. He sighs. Laurel, she was another mistake. 

He hears John and Felicity laughing as they make their way down the steps into their place. He turns to watch them. John has his hand on Felicity’s back, as they reach the bottom of the steps he comes around to help her off the last step. Oliver smiles, ever the gentleman, Mr. Diggle. “Oliver, good to see you here.” Digg letting him know he’s surprised. “You two were right. After saving Thea I realized I can do this another way. A better way.” He smiles at them, and they return it. Soon, Felicity is at her computers, earbuds in and humming along. He smiles. When she was showing him around the new place and mentioned keeping his salmon ladder, because she liked watching him do it, he got butterflies in his stomach. He keeps watching her until Digg comes up and motions for him to join him on the mats. 

They spar for awhile. Each of them mostly holding their own even though Oliver is a bit slow due to his island time. As they finish, John heads to Felicity’s desk. They are talking. Oliver decides to do some rounds on the salmon ladder. He hopes to divert some of her attention from Diggle and on to him. What? He can admit he likes female attention but...Felicity? She is like a kid sis---well, that’s not true. He has NEVER saw Thea in a tight short dress and wondered how quickly he could get it off of her. Okay, he sees her as a friend, a beautiful female friend...with killer legs, a cute smile, an adorable sense of humor and a banging body..oh. Wait. Oliver dropped to the floor. 

John turns around, “you okay, man?” Oliver nods and goes to get some water. He gulps the entire bottle down. He notices a look pass between John and Felicity. He quirks his head and thanks back...John was very protective of Felicity before the Undertaking but now, it’s different. He thinks back to the island and how John hovered. Then he thinks back to John taking her side about the job promotion that Felicity sees as a demotion. Then Oliver wonders when did he start referring to Diggle as John in his head and what about Carly? 

Oliver walks up to his two friends, “Hey, Diggle.” Oliver is relieved he called him Diggle, “Why don’t you and Carly join me for dinner? And you, Felicity, of course!” John looks away uncomfortably. Felicity looks shocked but recovers first, “I’m sorry...I can’t. I have plans.”

“I didn’t say when...” She blushes and looks away. John speaks up, “I’ll have to get back to you.”

“Need to clear it with the lady?” Oliver jokes. John’s laugh is strained. Oliver goes back to the ladder. He is thinking this through. Suddenly his two friends are saying their goodbye’s for the night and leave...together. 

Oliver knows he should be happy if his two friends found love...he is...he just wishes it wasn’t with one another. What if they break up? What will that do to the team? Their dynamic? He feels better until he realizes his feelings have NOTHING to do with the team. They all center around Felicity. Sure, he thinks she’s beautiful but since he got back..it’s been different. She dresses different and has more confidence but that isn’t it...

A few weeks pass. Felicity screams at Oliver to basically get his head out of his ass, that Carly and John broke up while he was away. What a shit friend, to not know they’d broken up and to not be there for the man. He then found it was because John can’t let catching his brother’s killer go...which they could have done together if Oliver hadn’t put Laurel first. UGH. No more was said about John’s personal life. 

As Oliver put on his leather that night he joked to himself, that it suited him because he was turning into ‘the little green monster’. He often felt like a third wheel around John and Felicity. He didn’t like it. He wanted her for himself. He was trying to be a better friend to them both but he coveted Felicity. He loved when the two of them worked late and John left. Then he had her full attention again. He liked when they went to meeting together so he could watch her. He was a horrible, horrible man. 

Then it happened. John came in and announced he was going to Russia to find a “friend”. Then he explained Lyla, his friend, is really his ex wife. Oliver watched Felicity suck in a breath. Obviously, she had no idea about it.Oliver wanted to punch John for hurting her. She quickly recovered. “I’m going with you.” Oliver announces and Felicity works it out so they all can go. Their friend needs them. 

Oliver uses his connection to get John put in the prison where his ex wife is being held. Oliver offers to go but John refuses. He watches Felicity say goodbye to his friend and her lover. She kisses his cheek and fights back tears. They watch him taken into custody. She cries a bit more. She is worried. Oliver is too.

They go back to the hotel bar. He orders them drinks, in Russian. “I didn’t realize you speak Russian?” Oliver smiles and gulps down his drink and asks for another. They have time to kill. “Yes..it’s one of my many talents.” He doesn’t know why he is flirting with her or why he isn’t feeling guilty about it. He blames the drinks. She smiles. 

“I bet you have many hidden and not so hidden talents.” She replies before realizing the sexual innuendo that could be made from that. She licks her lips and blushes, “uh--I mean,...you are a man of many talents. Your bow and arrows talent is legendary. You can drink people under the table and well, you are well known for bedding women--and you have to be good to get them in bed,” she stops to think and looks at the ceiling then back to me, “Or it could be the money or the name or just bragging rights.” 

She’s drunk. She babbles even drunk only she doesn’t stop herself. “Maybe you’ve had enough?” She laughs, “I’m not drunk Oliver. I babble sober. I’m just nicely buzzed that I don’t care..plus I’m worried about John.” she says sadly. I take her hand. “He’ll be okay. He’ll come back to you. Lyla is his ex for a reason.” She tilts her head to the side, quirks an eyebrow and then asks, “What?” Oliver pauses. 

“John? He’s not going to leave someone as amazing as you, no matter how much he loved her once. I know. I’d never leave you if I had you.” Oliver’s eyes bug out. Oh shit, did he say that out loud? To her? He must have because she is looking at him like he grew a second head. 

“Of course he isn’t!” she blurts out. Oliver actually blushes. They have another round before heading upstairs to their rooms. He walks her to her door but the maid is in there. They walk next door to his and enter. “Oliver?” He turns to find her on the bed, stretched out. It’s like every dream is coming true. “When you said John wasn’t going to leave me and you wouldn’t...” He interrupts her, “It’s none of my business. Really I am happy for you and John. My two best friends in love with each other. Awesome.” That last part came out sarcastic but he tried. 

Felicity had sat up and was staring at him. “So, uh, you think John and I are in love? With each other?” Oliver nods. She looks at him then smiles, then giggles then full on laughs until she literally falls off the bed. He dives over the side, “Are you okay?” She stays there laughing for a couple of minutes before crawling back on the bed. 

“Oliver...John and I...Me and John...we are friends. Best buds, even. He is like my big brother. He IS not my lover...ew, that even sounds wrong.” She makes a face like she just smelled bad milk. 

“You two aren’t a couple?” 

“Nope. Brother and Sister, best buds. We are like Thelma and Louise..only he is a boy...think he’d let me be Louise? I don’t like the name Thelma that much...” He isn’t listening to her babble. He is too excited. He was ready to do whatever it takes, to help his two friends stay together. He moves closer to a still babbling Felicity and puts his hand behind her head and gently tugs her lips toward him. She shuts up for a second, “uh Oliver?” He smiles and looks from her eyes to her lips, “Shh...I’m gonna kiss you now, but before I do, you should know I’m not going to stop until we have to get John...then after we get him and get on the plane home? I’m gonna kiss you again...and keep kissing you until you make me stop.” 

She smiles and breathlessly whispers, “okay”


End file.
